Big Brother UK
Description Big Brother UK is very different than modern US Big Brother. It more closely resembles the first season of the US version, with the viewers heavily involved in who goes home and strategy being either looked down upon or forbidden. Curt Clark and Malory Beazley covered all editions up to Celebrity Big Brother UK 2015, which Clark and Mark Celera covered. After a brief hiatus, coverage returned in 2017 with coverage from Clark and Big Brother live feed correspondent Alex Kidwell. List of Podcasts and Guests Big Brother UK 2014 NOTES: 'Curt Clark appeared on every podcast of the season. Malory Beazley was on every podcast this season starting in week 2. June 2, 2014 - '''Why Big Brother Fans Should Watch BB UK This Summer: 'Ian Terry June 7, 2014 - 'Season Launch Recap Podcast: 'Ian Terry June 13, 2014 - 'Recap of the First Week's Eviction Night: 'Rob Cesternino June 20, 2014 - 'LIVE Recap of the 2nd Eviction: 'Rob Cesternino June 30, 2014 - '''Week 3 RHAP-up July 7, 2014 - Week 4 RHAP-up July 13, 2014 - Week 5 RHAP-up July 20, 2014 - Week 6 RHAP-up July 27, 2014 - Week 7 RHAP-up August 3, 2014 - Week 8 RHAP-up August 10, 2014 - Week 9 RHAP-up August 16, 2014 - Finale RHAP-up Celebrity Big Brother UK 2014 NOTE: 'Curt Clark and Malory Beazley appeared on every podcast of the season. August 20, 2014 - '''Recap of Gary Busey on the Launch of Celebrity Big Brother UK 2014: 'Rob Cesternino August 25, 2014 - '''Week 1 August 31, 2014 - Week 2 September 7, 2014 - Week 3 September 14, 2014 - Celebrity Big Brother UK 2014 FINALE with BBUK Finalist Chris Wright: 'Chris Wright Celebrity Big Brother UK 2015 '''NOTE: '''Curt Clark and Malory Beazley appeared on every podcast of the season. January 8, 2015 - '''Season Premiere Recap with the BB International RHAP-up Hosts: 'Rob Cesternino January 11, 2015 - '''Week 1 RHAP-up January 17, 2015 - Week 2 RHAP-up January 26, 2015 - Week 3 RHAP-up February 1, 2015 - Week 4 RHAP-up February 9, 2015 - Week 5 RHAP-up Big Brother UK 2015 NOTE: 'Curt Clark and Mark Celera appeared on every podcast of the season. May 15, 2015 - '''Launch Night: ' Amy H. May 17, 2015 - '''Week 1 RHAP-up May 24, 2014 - Week 2 RHAP-up June 1, 2015 - Week 3 RHAP-up June 7, 2015 - Week 4 RHAP-up: '''Judd Daugherty June 15, 2015 - '''Week 5 RHAP-up June 22, 2015 - Week 6 RHAP-up June 28, 2015 - Week 7 RHAP-up July 6, 2015 - Week 8 RHAP-up July 13, 2015 - Week 9 RHAP-up July 19, 2015 - Week 10 RHAP-up Celebrity Big Brother UK 2017 NOTE: Curt Clark and Alex Kidwell appeared on every podcast of the season. January 7, 2017 - Launch Night and Week 1 Recap January 16, 2017 - Week 2 Recap January 22, 2017 - Week 3 Recap January 29, 2017 - Week 4 Recap February 7, 2017 - Week 5 Finale Recap Other Facts References External Links *Rob Has a Website Big Brother UK podcasts Category:Reality TV RHAP-Ups